The House That Built Me
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: Anyone else ever wonder why Max and Fang decided to rebuild their house in the first place? Well, I found that the lyrics to "The House that Built me" by miranda lambert went well with that... rated T just 'cause.


**Hello again. Just decided to post a little song fic. I heard Miranda Lambert's "The House That Built Me" on the radio and immediately thought of Maximum Ride. Takes place during or maybe slightly before Fang. Spoilers-I guess you can call them spoilers…-for all of those who still have to read Fang. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or "The house that built me" by Miranda Lambert.**

**Max's POV**

"Max," My mom's voice whispered over the phone, "I can't thank you enough for what you did. I want to do something for you guys in return."

"Mom, its fine. Saving you was nothing. Besides, you're my mom. You don't owe me anything."

"I owe you more than you think, Max. I want to do something for you guys, but I don't have a clue as to what, exactly."

"Well… there is something that we all want more than anything."

"What is it, Max?"

"A home." I said.

_I know they say you can't go home again  
I just had to come back one last time  
Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam  
But these handprints on the front steps are mine_

"This is it?" She asked, starring ahead.

"This is it."

"It's just… ash. You sure this is where you lived?"

"I'm sure. Go; call whoever your connection is. Fang and I just want to glance around some."

Reluctantly, my mom pulled out her cell phone. With a quick glance back, she disappeared just beyond the line of trees.

"I can't believe we're here again." I smiled, walking in step with Fang.

"Why not?"

"Well, you know what they say. 'You can't go back home again'."

"That's not necessarily true. Look where we are." He gestured to what was left of our front porch steps. "These handprints were ours. This was home."

I nodded, not fully convinced. This was home, but it didn't feel like home anymore. Now, it was just empty memories.

_Up those stairs in that little back bedroom  
Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar  
I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
My favorite dog is buried in the yard_

"Look, Max," Fang sighed. He dragged me over to what was left of our old staircase.

I couldn't help but remember my back bedroom. It was just off the top of the last stair. I did my homework and learned almost everything I know in there. Just outside my window was a huge oak tree.

"My favorite pair of jeans are buried under that oak tree." I whispered so quietly that Fang almost didn't hear me.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me_

Slowly, I brushed my and across one of the walls that still stood. I felt… whole again. Out in the world, I'm someone else entirely. I'm a leader and a mother and a pain. I never thought that I could find myself again. And what will I have when we leave? The same emptiness. But I'll still have the memory of the house that built me.

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years  
From Better Homes and Gardens magazine  
Plans were drawn and concrete poured  
Nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream_

Within the next few months, my mom's work on our new home was "Hush, hush". Fang and I decided to keep the plans our little secret until the right time to move. My mom was ecstatic, designing everything. She cut out pictures from "Better Homes and Gardens", searching something to call our own. All too soon, the concrete was poured and boards were nailed into place… giving life to our dreams.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me_

Naturally, as soon as this "project" was finished, Fang and I would find the time to see it. We made the excuse of a date and rushed to see it. I swear as soon as the house came into view, it took my breath away. It looked nothing like the old E shaped house. This was modern and unique and so beautiful I almost didn't think it was for my flock. At the same time that I thought it looked gorgeous I also missed the old E shaped house. Not too far back, I touched what was standing and felt whole again. Now with that gone, what memories do I have?

You leave home and you move on and you do the best you can  
I got lost in this old world and forgot who I am

It's almost as if when we left, I forgot who I was. The E shaped house was the only real thing that I could count on, coming back to this site and running my hands along the ruins. That was the old me, the old Max. Now, I have to re-find myself in this new house. I don't know how I'm going to be able to do that…

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
If I walk around I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me_

My running stop was clumsy, my eyes full of unwanted tears. Why did I care so much? I asked mom to build us a new house here. It shouldn't matter!

"Max, you okay?" I heard Fang ask. I couldn't help it; I broke down. His arms tightened around me as I sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair, waiting for my voice to become audible.

Finally, I choked out, "I, I shouldn't be, crying, a, about a h, house."

"It's okay." With two words, he can always make me feel so much lighter.

With a sigh, I blurted, "_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it, this brokenness inside me might start healing. Out here it's like I'm someone else; I thought that maybe I could find myself,"_

"I know Max, I feel the same way." Fang replied, kissing my hair line, "The same way."

**Lame ending, anyone agree? Any suggestions as to how I could change it? I'm open-minded, if you have something to add. Sorry, I've been working on this for a while and I'm not too happy with it. Maybe you do or don't agree. Review!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


End file.
